1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, and in particular to an assembly structure for a LED lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (referred to as “LED” hereinafter) have advantages of low power consumption, long life, small volume and fast response time, they gradually replace traditional bulbs and are widely used in various lamps or light-emitting devices. In order to increase the illuminating range and brightness of such a lamp or light-emitting device, a plurality of LED is soldered with a circuit board to form a LED module. Then, the LED module is combined with a transparent mask and a metallic heat-dissipating cover. However, the transparent mask and the metallic heat-dissipating cover are made of different material, so that they usually need to be assembled together by screw elements.
The conventional LED lamp includes a LED circuit board, a transparent mask, a metallic heat-dissipating cover and two terminal units. By means of screw elements, the above-mentioned components can be assembled together to form a LED lamp.
However, in practical, the conventional LED lamp still has some problems. In order to tighten or loosen the screw elements, an operator needs to use a screw driver or other tool in assembling or detaching the LED lamp. It can be imaged that the operator uses his one hand to hold a component to be assembled (or detached) in the LED lamp while tightens (or loosens) the screws by the other hand. Thus, the operation is very inconvenient. Even, the operator may lose the screws.
On the other hand, since the transparent mask is a thin component made by plastic materials, the screw holes provided in the plastic-made transparent mask may be damaged due to the excessive force exerted by the operator when he assembles the LED lamp by screw elements. In this situation, it would become more difficult to assemble the whole set of the LED lamp. Even, the whole set of the LED lamp has to be replaced by a new set just because of a damaged transparent mask.
Therefore, it is an important issue for the present Inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.